Zeena vs Paddeia and Padded teaser
by Megabluex
Summary: Another story I working on about a sonic character that meets Paddeia and her daughter Padded.


In the sonic universe at a unknown location of a zone, the Zetis were hiding at one of Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman's forgotten and abandon robot factory/base , the Zetis were plotting their revenge well mostly Zavok was planning their revenge, the others were doing their own things, Zazz was talking about how he'll fight the blue speedy hedgehog, rip him apart when he is done with him, Zomom was listening to Zazz while doing what he do best eating, but by the looks of it he is focusing more on eating than listening, Zor was complaining on how his life sucks and how sad and dark the world is, Master Zik was meditating, at less Master Zik is getting ready when the time comes to face the blue nuisance. The last member of the Deadly Six was a green female Zeti, she has a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips, the upper body has a lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. She also has small feet are tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel, her tail is thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl (just like Espio's tail). Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail.

By the looks of it she was having her me time, as she applies the last coat of pink nail polish on her nails, Zavok knows that Zeena is very shallow and self center about herself and appearance, that cause her to lose focus in battle. She would have become one of the best fighter and one of the most deadliest members of the Deadly Six if it wasn't for her vanity. But that vanity allows him to easily manipulate her with the right words about her beauty, Zavok then decided to head towards the main control room leaving the others Deadly Sixs to continue their own agenda.

Inside the control room

A neon green swirly portal appeared in the center of the control room as Zavok enter, this caught him off guard, he forgot about his strategy for the blue hedgehog and started to inspect the glowing green portal. He never felt this kind of energy before it is nothing like the energy from Sonic and Eggman's planet when they use Eggman's machine to suck it up. It feels some what ghostly to him, as much as want to explore where this energy is coming from, he needs to finish his plans and strategies on sonic, his friends and Eggman, but it is not like he'll pass up an opportunity like this to find a new source of power, he just needs to just send someone to go inside the portal and investigate, he needs someone, someone expendable. He thought about the possible member to use, Master Zik is out because he needs his skills and mastery, Zazz is too great of a fighter to lose even though he can't observer and make use of his surroundings like Master Zik, Zomom is too stupid for something like this, but at less he can fight, as much as he want to get rid of that whining goth demon Zor, he can put up a fight. That only left one demon in mind, Zavok walk to the control system and hit the button for the speakers.

"Zeena come to the main control room right now!" Zavok said in a loud demanding and controlling voice.

Back at the some what lobby area

Zeena just finish painting her nails when she hear Zavok over the speakers, she roll her eyes and blew air at her nails, then head off to the control room while shaking her hips as she walk, each member of the Deadly Six just ignorer her as she walk past them except Master Zik, who open his right eye and watch Zeena walk out the lobby area.

"Hmmm" was all Master Zik said

Back at the main control area

Zeena just enter the room, look a bit peeved.

"What is so important that it has to interrupt my me time." Zeena said to Zavok , then she notice the green glowing portal.

"Oooh, nice green glowing thing, I like." Responded back with a positive nice tone

"Yes this portal leads to an unknown source of energy, I want you go inside the portal and find its energy source and bring it back here." Zavok demanding Zeena to go inside the portal.

"Why should I waste my time, with this meaningless mission." Zeena answered back not caring about Zavok's demands

 **Zavok:** Well what if I told you that you were the only one I trusted to be fast enough...

 **Zeena:** Oh?

 **Zavok:** smart enough...

 **Zeena:** Mmm-hmm.

 **Zavok:** ...and pretty enough...

 **Zeena:** Go on.

 **Zavok:** to handle this mission?

 **Zeena:** Well, I'd say you got the right girl for the job!

(Zeena doesa Hair Flip _,_ walk towards the portal while shaking her hips in a sexy way and jump right into it _._ )

 **Zavok:** Well, that was so easy I almost feel guilty.

As he watch Zeena jump into the portal, unaware of Zeena meeting two people that will change her demon life forever.


End file.
